thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze (BTLOD)
Blaze is a main character in OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: Before The Life of Death. He was a camper who was born in 1980s. After the apocalypse in 2003, he traveled woods with his friends name "Kenny" and "Ellie" and he's the member of the Camping-Woods Mates gang. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Blaze was from Los Angeles and look like a Caucasian person, he is a member of the Camping-Woods Mates with his friends name "Kenny" and "Ellie". Camping in the woods in every Saturday and Sunday. Post-Apocalypse Episodes A "Watch Out, On Their Way" Blaze is seen with Kenny and Ellie were camping in the woods with a stick to haunt down some walkers. Kenny, Blaze and Ellie are shocked about over in ten walkers appears in the front of the woods and they decided to run while walkers appears out of nowhere. They angrily haunt the walkers down with the stick later they found a shed to find and they go to it and hide. Somehow they found some weapons that someone left it inside while they escapes, Kenny found two corpses living on the floor with bloods, cuts and guts. Later while they finishes the floor with bloods that corpses lying on there, Ellie and Blaze somehow throw the corpses away and let the walkers feed it to them. Kenny decided to build a bigger house so they can sleep quietly. After they're asleep and tired to make a bigger house, the sky starts to rain and the campers were annoyed by the rain. They headed back down and shot a bunch of walkers outside. Kenny decided to shot them by his own with his sniper in the window. The next day, while they didn't sleep the campers began to sleep to the ground for an hours and Kenny's backpack starts to make sound. Now it is revealed to be clock that they waking them up. In 12 hours later, the campers woke up and continue to build the bigger house although Kenny is guarding them. If walkers shows up, Kenny starts shooting. In 27 hours, they finally finished the bigger house but Kenny shot 15 walkers in the row. While eating breakfasts, Kenny is seen to hate eggs but Ellie and Blaze is seen to like them after that. At the end, they decided to camping again so they can came back here again. "Near The Hunters Or Fight The Hunters" When Kenny's gang were camping around again, some unknown people capture them very far away to the woods and sent them to another house. A unknown hunter name "Captain Jones" and tell Kenny's gang the name of the group is "the hunter". Although Kenny give the hunter their group is "Camping-Woods Mates" but the leader said it's too weird for them somehow when the co-leader name "Blake" said that he actually like the name of their group but Kenny's gang are seen surprised about Blake saying their group name is fairly good. Later Captain Jones told them to go free but Kenny's gang were confused that their was pretty far that they captured them but Blake has screenshot their house after he spying on them in the previous episode so Blake decided to take them home and live happily. "Bloods Of Deaths" The next morning after the previous episode, Ellie, Kenny and Blaze are having coffee and eating breakfast to begins a new camping. Somehow Kenny said that he don't want any eggs anymore he want some toasts to replace that when that a leader name "Mark" explode the house out of nowhere and causing Kenny's gang got killed. However Ellie is seen to be alive and saw Blaze's corpse. Death Killed By *Mark (Caused) *Mark's army (Caused) When Mark prepare to yell at his army to launch the rocket to the house where Kenny's gang lives so they decided to launch it to the house and explode the house that caused by Mark and his crew. When Ellie is alive, Blaze's corpse is seen his head is destroyed by a wooden splinter. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Blaze has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: Before The Life of Death Episodes A *Watch Out, On Their Way *Near The Hunters Or Fight The Hunters *Bloods Of Deaths Category:OCremaker2000 Category:Before The Life of Death